Honey
Chica sings about her sex life, as usual. Lyrics ''1: Look, my head is not bad, my titties are real They call me sick cause I fuck to kill Big fat cheeks, big long thrills Nut, I’ll suck like Forman Mills Young ass bitch, I got new skills Ten different dicks and I can’t sit still He fuck me in the mouth, don’t need no pills She eat it like a star, my tea’s on spill (woo) Chorus: I was born a mess (yes) Not what you’d expect I stay causin’ wrecks, I’m maleficent But nothing in this world can calm me more than sex (honey) All I really wanna be is the (Honey) People always eating me, I’m sweet as (honey) All my damn tea need is the (honey, hoe) I suck dick, make it droop (droop) Fuck him after school I suck dick, make it droop (droop) Pussy taste like fruit (wow) Fuckin’ my ass (honey) Make a nigga mad, then fuck his little hoe (hoe, honey) Niggas are trash (honey) Always wanna smash and walk out the door (honey) I suck dick, make it droop (droop) Fuck him after school I suck dick, make it droop (crrrr) Pussy taste like fruit (Chica) 2: You gotta die, let’s make a bet, shit I need time to get head My dad is Ro Ro, Sean can’t say “No,” though, yeah Give him dick or you’re dead These dumb niggas is rubble Bring that bitch in a duffel I heard my cherry go pop Yeah, it did just pop (wop) Bring that clit on the double I’m like Nike with the swish Prêt À Manger with the dish Take your nigga and a bitch Bring Bacardi and I’ll flip I’m too fine for your dick, hot damn Walkin’ past hoe-Curtis, oof Try next time (time) Let that bitch try me, FIGHT (fight) Kombat time, uh Chorus: I was born a mess (yes) Not what you’d expect I stay causin’ wrecks, I’m maleficent But nothing in this world can calm me more than sex (honey) All I really wanna be is the (Honey) People always eating me, I’m sweet as (honey) All my damn tea need is the (honey, hoe) I suck dick, make it droop (droop) Fuck him after school I suck dick, make it droop (droop) Pussy taste like fruit (wow) Fuckin’ my ass (honey) Make a nigga mad, then fuck his little hoe (hoe, honey) Niggas are trash (honey) Always wanna smash and walk out the door (honey) I suck dick, make it droop (droop) Fuck him after school I suck dick, make it droop (crrrr) Pussy taste like fruit (Wow) 3: Bitch, I will crop off your top (your top) Bitch, I will crop off whoever (crrr) You know who lick the most clit? (Qui ?) The people whose clit not together (okrr) You can bet Chica ain’t weak (please) Bet you will fly like a feather (uh) Bitch, I will storm on your ass (yeah) But this ain’t the weather I ain’t the only one, Kahns don’t know how to run Fight ‘til the bitch is done, come get a whoopin’, son Chica’s name is tip-top, bitch Fuck his bitch, do your shit, sis (uh) Lick him down, suck him up (that’s right) Make that nigga turn off Fortnite I like my penis bright like flashlight We fuckin’ 20/20 like eyesight (ayy) Chorus: I was born a mess (yes) Not what you’d expect I stay causin’ wrecks, I’m maleficent But nothing in this world can calm me more than Xavi (Xavi, Xavi, Xavi) All I really wanna be is the (Honey) People always eating me, I’m sweet as (honey) All my damn tea need is the (honey, hoe) C, O, K (boo) Outro:'' (Honey) Honey (Honey) (Honey) (Honey) (Honey) (Honey) (Honey) Trivia * Chica shows a legitimate love for her son Xavier at the end of the song.